


In the Darkness

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: New Year's Countdown [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darkness, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Draco takes advantage of the shorter winter days.





	In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> Written for [New Year's Countdown](https://newyearcntdown.livejournal.com) with the prompt: shorter winter days.  
> Also for smirkingcat, who had a bad day, so I offered porn. Hope you like it, my dear! :)

The days in winter are shorter than at any other time of the year. Hugo knew this. It was scientific fact. That didn’t mean that they _felt_ shorter, however. His days tended to be long and difficult, not that he would change that for the world. Stretching his hands above his head, he arched his back, trying to alleviate some of the kinks. As much as he loved being a Healer, he had not counted on the fact that he would end each day with aches and pains that never really seemed to leave him. He scowled when his foot landed in a slushy puddle as he stepped off the curb.

“Fucking English weather,” he grumbled.

Glancing around surreptitiously, he quickly cast a drying charm at his saturated shoe. He had just gotten back from a trip to Australia to visit his grandparents and, while the heat there had been almost unbearable at times, he _did_ miss not accidentally stepping in icy puddles in the dark on his way home. Taking a larger step this time, he continued on his way.

One of the streetlamps flickered as he made the other side of the road. It bathed the shops there in flashes of yellow light, leaving their outlines burned into Hugo’s vision every time he blinked. Wrapping his thick coat around him even tighter, he shot a look towards the alleyway dividing two of the buildings. The darkness there seemed to be even thicker than the spots surrounding it; Hugo figured it was due to the flickering streetlamp. A shiver ran down his spine, but he pushed it aside. He had outgrown being afraid of the dark many years ago. He yelped as a hand wrapped around his wrist from the alley, pulling him into the darkness.

“What the fuck?”

Hugo’s heart hammered against his chest as he alternately blinked and opened his eyes wide, trying to work out who had grabbed him. Nothing moved in the darkness before him, nor could he see anything in the flashes from the streetlamp. With his fingers wrapped tightly around the handle of his wand, he took a small step forward.

“Uh-uh,” a soft voice whispered as a hand was placed on his chest, pushing him back against the wall of the shop behind him. “Stay right where you are.”

Adrenalin shot through Hugo, causing his fingers to twitch. His tongue shot out to wet suddenly dry lips as the hand slid slowly down his chest. Despite the fact that he was whispering, Hugo knew that voice; knew it intimately. He also knew to follow any directions it gave him.

“Hold still.”

Hugo shivered as a second hand joined the first on his chest. He could feel the buttons of his coat being undone, but still couldn’t see the hands. Reaching up only got his wrist smacked lightly.

“Draco?”

“Hold _still_.”

Hugo’s skin sang with the exhilaration that came only when he followed Draco’s commands. Still, he opened his eyes as wide as possible, trying to see him in the darkness.

“I never imagined,” Draco began, keeping his voice low; only just audible. “That I would ever be able to so easily capture the son of an Auror in public.”

Hugo took a deep breath as the hands finished unbuttoning his coat. “I am _not_ my father.”

“No.”

The streetlamp flickered again, revealing Draco standing a couple of steps away. His blond hair – now turning white in patches – flashed in the darkness. The pupils of his eyes were blown wide, covering up his pretty blue-grey irises. He licked his lips just before the lamp went out again. Hugo’s breath stuttered in his chest as he sensed Draco stepping forward; his fingers twitched with the need to reach out and touch. He held still, however, as Draco had commanded.

“No, you certainly are not.”

The words were spoken so close to him that Hugo gasped. Draco wasted no time in connecting their lips in a harsh kiss, his hands sliding down to the buttons of Hugo’s fly. Unable to help himself, Hugo let out a tiny whimper as they brushed against his rapidly growing erection. Draco’s responding chuckle vibrated against Hugo’s lips, adding to the sensations starting to build in him.

“Draco…”

“Stay still.”

Hugo’s hands clenched by his sides as he felt Draco sliding down to his knees before him. Draco’s magic washed over him – casting a drying charm on the ground – before he felt warm fingers reaching into his fly to pull him out of his work trousers.

A deep moan escaped Hugo’s throat as Draco’s hot mouth closed around him. The fact that, without the light from the streetlamp, he couldn’t actually see anything Draco was doing only added to the need now coursing through him. His fingernails dug into the palms of his hands as his cock was sucked down Draco’s throat.

“Ohh… Mmm, yes,” he moaned when Draco began to move.

This was one of the – admittedly _many_ – reasons he found himself so attracted to Draco. No matter what anyone else ever said about him, the man was absolute _perfection_ at sucking cock. He couldn’t prevent his hips from jerking forward when Draco’s rough tongue rubbed along the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Instead of restraining him, however, Draco merely hummed, encouraging Hugo along.

“Draco…”

The streetlamp flickered again, this time revealing Draco on his knees, his lips stretched around the thick length of Hugo’s cock. Hugo’s mouth opened wide, trying to gasp as much air in as possible when Draco met his eyes and gave a small nod. When the lamp flicked off again, he felt Draco’s hands moving to grasp his arse. Hugo let out a deep groan as Draco pulled him forward, clearly encouraging him. His hands landed in Draco’s soft hair before he thrust his hips forward. The moan Draco let out told him that this is what he was being given permission to do. Closing his eyes, he began to move.

Draco’s fingers clenched on Hugo’s arse cheeks, pulling him deeper and deeper with each thrust. The heat surrounding him sent Hugo’s head spinning, even without the added stimulation of having his arse kneaded. His hands tightened in Draco’s hair, pulling him forward as he got closer and closer.

“I – I–”

Draco hummed again, sending Hugo over the edge. His eyes clenched tight as he came down Draco’s throat. Freezing air flooded his lungs as his mouth hung open, trying to get more air as Draco continued to suck him. He nearly collapsed to his knees when his orgasm finally let him go, but Draco’s arms wrapping around his waist prevented it.

“Good, good, Hugo.” Draco’s voice was rough, causing Hugo to let out a soft chuckle. “You’re such a good boy for me.”

Hugo hummed as he leant forward to rest his forehead on Draco’s shoulder. They stood there in the darkness for what seemed to Hugo like hours, but must have only been a few minutes. He came back to himself when Draco took a tiny step forward, pressing the hard bulge of his erection into Hugo’s hip. Hugo automatically reached for him, intending to give him a hand job, but found his wrist slapped away again.

“Not yet.”

He pulled back far enough so that he would have been able to see Draco’s eyes, if there had been any light. “You don’t want me to…?”

Draco let out a chuckle that had Hugo’s insides trembling again. “I have plans for _you_ tonight, Healer Weasley.”


End file.
